Dragon Heart: The Immortal Vow
by MaxDark
Summary: Geoff and Lian are a couple, and seeing them together only makes Drake more lonely. But can an ancient promise allow Drake to find the dragoness of his dreams? Drake X Meera Oc , Geoff X Lian, Mansel X Allenna Oc , Roland X Seyarra Oc
1. Contents

**Dragon Heart: The Immortal Vow**

Sequel to _Dragon Heart: A New Beginning_

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

_Drake longs for love, seeing Lian and Geoff makes it even harder. But thanks to the Vow, he finds Meera, a dragoness the same age as him._

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

**Contents:**

**Chapter One – "E Pros Eterna"**

Part 1: "E Pros Eterna"

_Drake learns of an ancient promise that may mean that he is not alone in the world._

Part 2: Geoff and Lian

_Geoff and Lian talk during a night walk around the monastery, the walk is interrupted when they hear Drake trying to signal the dragoness in case she is nearby._

Part 3: Drake and Meera ½

_Meera is home-sick and asks Drake if she can spend the night with him, he agrees and in his sleep she learns something._

**Chapter Two – It Means "The Dead"**

Part 1: Drake and Meera 2/2

_Drake and Meera spend a moment alone in the swamp, not knowing that they are watched by both allies and foes._

Part 2: It Means "The Dead"

_A new enemy appears in the form of the deadly Necros and his accomplice the mysterious and unnatural Wyvera whom Lian suspects is really a wyvern._

**Chapter Three – All It Takes Is A Kiss**

Part 1: The Hermit's Prophecy

_During a combination of two festivals, Drake and Meera learn of a prophecy that may be talking about them. During a conversation about their possible involvement in the prophecy, they learn of eachother's feelings._

Part 2: The Merchant's Name

_A merchant sells Lian and Geoff special amulets which could change the course of their fates._

Part 3: All It Takes Is A Kiss

_A wyvern attacks Drake and Meera during the night and Drake protects Meera whilst being poisoned by the creature. In order to heal Drake, Meera must kiss him; if she truly loves him, than he will be healed, but if she does not love him, than he will die from the poison._

**Chapter Four – The Humility Of Love**

Part 1: Ways To Say "I Love You"

_The monastery inhabitants prepare for Christmas._

Part 2: An Ugly Mix Or An Untimely Meeting?

_Lian's parents decide to have Christmas with her at the monastery, but Lian's mother doesn't approve of her boyfriend Geoff because he is an orphan stable-boy._

Part 3: Introductions

_Drake and Meera are introduced to Lian's parents Ning Jun and Mei Chen._

Part 4: A New Piece In the Problem

_Lian's mother gets a girl named Seyarra to try and take Geoff's attention off of Lian._

Part 5: Christmas Eve

_Christmas Eve becomes very interesting when everyone decides to celebrate in Drake and Meera's den._

Part 6: Christmas Day

_Drake and Meera spend Christmas day together. Geoff and Lian spend it together. Mansel and Allenna spend it together._

**Chapter Five – Meridiana**

Part 1: Meridiana

_Drake and Meera learn of the goddess Meridiana._

Part 2: Finding Meridiana

_Drake and Meera, Geoff and Lian, and Mansel and Allenna travel to find the temple of Meridiana._

Part 3: Knowledge Is Power

_Drake and Meera encounter Darroc again, he imparts valuable knowledge upon them._

Part 4: Return Home

_The group return to the monastery._

**Chapter Six – Simplifying The Equation**

Part 1: The Problem Grows

_Roland has been sent to the monastery to become humble._

Part 2: Simplifying The Equation

_Geoff and Lian plan to get Roland and Seyarra together._

**Chapter Seven – Time Will Always Welcome Lovers**

Part 1: You're The Wind Beneath My Wings

_Drake and Meera perform the mating-flight._

Part 2: Time Will Always Welcome Lovers

_Drake and Meera moment. After the mating-flight._

Part 3: A Kiss Is Still A Kiss

_Meera is pregnant and fears that Drake may not wish it. She tells Drake about it and is happy to know that he is just as overjoyed about the news as she is._

Part 4: You Must Remember This

_The wyvern again attacks Drake and Meera. Drake protects Meera and his unborn children while fighting the creature._

Part 5: Regret, Pain, and Death

_After an unfortunate accident, Meera is hurt badly and Drake comforts her._

**Chapter Eight – Necros's Story**

Part 1: Meridiana Solstice

_The annual event of the Meridiana Solstice is approaching. During the Solstice, the abbot invites some of the monastery's inhabitants to join him around a campfire. They tell tales and sing songs in a moment of peace, in honour of the dragon goddess Meridiana._

Part 2: To The Stars, Story Of Draco

_Mansel (with some help from the abbot) tells the story of Draco's sacrifice that ended the years of Einon's tyranny._

Part 3: Where Has Everybody Gone?

_Necros and Wyvera sing the chilling and disturbing song "Where Has Everybody Gone?" which makes some people wonder about their intentions._

Part 4: Dark Heart

_Necros tells the story of a man who was possessed by Griffin's spirit after a piece of Griffin managed to survive Drake's ice attack. Lian and Geoff suspect that the story is really about Necros himself._

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

**Drake**

Theme Song: "Guide You Home (I Would Die For You)" (Song from "Dawn Of The Dragon" credits)

**Meera**

Dragoness who falls in love with Drake. Because she is a dragon brought about by the Immortal Vow just like Drake, she too possesses both the abilities to breathe fire and ice. She is rose red with white horns, teal eyes, and white as her second scale color (that means that her chest, belly, and such are white).

Theme Song: Every Time We Touch. (Song on profile page)

Alternate Theme Song: This Broken Soul (Song from "The Eternal Night" credits.

**Necros**

Male, blond, uses possession techniques to gain power from evil spirits, after an accident Necros is forced to use Griffin's heart to save himself. This caused Griffin to inhabit and take control of Necros. Necros is the son of Greeks Maximus (Male, means Greatest) and Lycoris (female, means Twilight).

Theme Song: Where Has Everybody Gone? (Video and part of Song on profile page)

**Wyvera**

Female, Necros's faithful and unstoppably loyal servant (some say consort, though this has not yet been proven to be wrong or right). Wyvera has green hair and usually wears either an emerald-green cloak over dark-green robes, or a black cloak over grey robes. Wyvera is actually a wyvern who takes the from of a human woman to disguise her true intents.

Theme Song: Everything Or Nothing by Mya (Video and Song on profile page)

**Allenna**

Female, looks a lot like Kara. She falls in love with Mansel.

Theme Song: For Your Eyes Only

**Seyarra**

Paid by Mei Chen to try and take Geoff's attention off of Lian. She eventually falls in love with Roland.

Theme Song: You Only Live Twice

**Brother Garret**

Male, brown hair. Assistant of Father Brad.

**Father Brad**

Male, old, grey hair and beard.

**Darroc Lington**

A dragon who became human when Meridiana told him that he must aid two dragons of prophecy while in the form of a man.

Theme Song: A View To A Kill

**Ning Jun**

Lian's father.

**Mei Chen**

Lian's mother.

**Xiang Li**

Lian's younger sister. She is skilled at moving unnoticed.

Theme Song: Never Say Never Again


	2. E Pros Eterna

**Dragon Heart: The Immortal Vow**

Sequel to _Dragon Heart: A New Beginning_

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

_Drake longs for love, seeing Lian and Geoff makes it even harder. But thanks to the Vow, he finds Meera, a dragoness the same age as him._

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

**Chapter One – "E Pros Eterna"**

Part 1: "E Pros Eterna"

_Drake learns of an ancient promise that may mean that he is not alone in the world._

Part 2: Geoff and Lian

_Geoff and Lian talk during a night walk around the monastery, the walk is interrupted when they hear Drake trying to signal the dragoness in case she is nearby._

Part 3: Drake and Meera 1 / 2

_Meera is home-sick and asks Drake if she can spend the night with him, he agrees and in his sleep she learns something._

**The Immortal Vow – Ch.1: "E Pros Eterna"**

(July 7th, noon) (P1: "E Pros Eterna")

Mansel and Geoffrey were looking through the scrolls in an attempt to find an answer to Geoff's earlier question of: "If Draco never had a mate, then how is it that Drake could have been found in his cave, especially so long after Draco's death?" "Here it is," said Mansel as he unrolled a scroll, Geoff took it from his hands.

"E Pros Eterna…," said Geoff as he looked at the scroll, "Drake come look at this," he called to his dragon companion. The monastery had underwent some major construction issues; the halls and doors now accessible to the dragon, who had grown much larger, now he was the size of a teenage dragon such as Griffin.

"It says: The Vow Immortal, directly translated; but with draconic grammar it would read: The Immortal Vow," spoke Drake as he looked at the scroll. "It speaks of how the ancient creators of the Earth, Heavens, and Ocean, made a vow to the dragons. The Creators vowed that for the dragon's assistance in the creation of the world, they would never fall to extinction." Drake, having been raised by humans, only knew how to translate between dragon-tongue and human-tongue because of what he had read from the books in his den.

"But, there's only Drake now, we'd need a female dragon to be able to restart the dragon race," said Geoff. Drake cleared his throat to get his attention, but suddenly went into choking fits. "Not again," said Geoff as he looked at his scaled-friend. This was the seventh time in the last three days that this had happened (it had started about two months ago) that he had not been paying attention and had moved air through his ice-lung. "Okay," said Geoff as he moved his hands to his friend's chest, "What did Lian say to do? Press and…" suddenly Drake spat out his saliva, managing not to freeze it in the process as he realized where it was headed; the dragon spit covered Mansel, the monk blinking his eyes as he got up off the floor.

"I'm going to change," spoke the monk as he turned to the stairs, as he ran towards them he slipped in the saliva.

"So what were you trying to get my attention about?" asked Geoff.

"Geoff, it says here that if dragons are close to falgrev then two dragon eggs will appear, a male, and a female."

"Falgrev?"

"Oh, sorry, that means: extinction," spoke Drake, a smile on his face for what must have been the first time in the past three months.

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

(July 7th, night) (P2: Geoff and Lian)

"And then, for what has to be the first time in three months, Drake smiled," spoke Geoff to Lian. The monastery courtyard was empty except for the couple. The stars shone down on them as they walked around the grounds. Lian moved in front of Geoff, putting her hands on his arms, and making sure she had his attention.

"Geoff, can't you understand? Drake's been feeling lonely!"

"So…is this your way of breaking up with me? Getting me to spend more time with Drake?" Lian felt like slapping him.

"No!" She sighed, "What I'm trying to say is Drake's been seeing you and me together and that probably made him long for a relationship like this; he's been depressed about the idea that he was the last dragon, which would explain why he hasn't been able to exhale properly! And now that he's found out that there might be some one out there for him, he's overjoyed." Suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from Drake's den. "Drake's trying to signal the dragoness in case she's nearby! That's a dragon's mating call." Fires were lit in the monastery as people woke at the sound of Drake bellowing his lungs out. Lian and Geoff raced to his den.

"Drake! Shhh Drake!" called Geoff as he put his hands up towards Drake's chest, trying to signal him to stop. The dragon looked down at his heart-brother, the dragon's expression looked like he was elated.

"Geoff! I'm calling to her! What if she responds? What if she-," Drake was cut off by a different noise, but definitely another dragon's call. Lian looked stunned, but followed Geoff up the stairs none the less as they followed the fanatical male dragon. When they reached the ground level they entered the courtyard to find Drake looking at a rose-red dragon, dragoness to be exact. Both dragon and dragoness's eyes were shining with joy and happiness as they looked at their new companion.

"I am Drake."

"I am Meera," replied the red dragoness.

"I never expected to see another dragon until a few hours ago, and I'm glad I have," said Drake, Geoff was surprised to hear a lack of shyness in his voice.

"Neither did I, especially one so charming," said Meera, blushing as she realized she had spoken her mind.

"Um, how about I show you around?" offered Drake, remembering his manners.

"I'd like that," said Meera with a smile.

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

(July 7th, night) (P3: Drake and Meera 1/2)

Drake rested on the pile of blankets and cushions that was surrounded by curtains; this was the place he called his bed. After giving Meera a tour and talking to her, Drake was tired; the excitement he had felt of finding a dragoness had worn him out. "Drake?" called Meera; Drake lifted his head from the pile of cushions and looked towards the sound. He watched as Meera pulled aside the curtain with her tail.

"You need something Meera?" called Drake, concerned for her comfort.

"I-, I was just w-wondering if I could, maybe sleep with you? I've never been far from my home before, and I'm feeling slightly scared here," spoke the red dragoness, stuttering as she asked him the question. Drake just moved over to make room for another.

"I don't find it a problem, here, there's no need to be afraid," replied Drake. Meera blushed as she got into a comfortable position next to him. Drake fell asleep only seconds before Meera did, but while he was asleep Meera could hear him say something else before sleep took her as well, "There's no need to be afraid, Meera; I'll protect you…"


	3. It Means: The Dead

**Dragon Heart: The Immortal Vow**

Sequel to _Dragon Heart: A New Beginning_

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

_Drake longs for love, seeing Lian and Geoff makes it even harder. But thanks to the Vow, he finds Meera, a dragoness the same age as him._

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

**Chapter Two – It Means "The Dead"**

Part 1: Drake and Meera 2/2

_Drake and Meera spend a moment alone in the swamp, not knowing that they are watched by both allies and foes._

Part 2: It Means "The Dead"

_A new enemy appears in the form of the deadly Necros and his accomplice the mysterious and unnatural Wyvera whom Lian suspects is really a wyvern._

**The Immortal Vow – Ch.2: It Means "The Dead"**

(July 8th, sunrise) (P1: Drake and Meera 2/2)

"They look so happy together," commented Lian as her, Geoff, and Mansel looked at the two sleeping dragons. In his sleep, Drake's tail had entwined with Meera's as if to provide assurance. Meera had rested her side against his as if to find protection from being near him. Drake's wing had spread to cover Meera's body as if to provide comfort and protection. Meera's neck rested under Drake's head, as if he was showing that she was his. Despite the change from red to blue, the three couldn't tell where one dragon began and the other ended, since Drake and Meera were so close together.

"Should we wake them up?" asked Mansel.

"Probably should, Drake tends to get really hungry when he sleeps past his usual waking time," replied Geoff as he went to wake his sleeping heart-brother.

"Meera…," muttered Drake in his sleep as Geoff shoved him.

"Drake…," sighed Meera in her sleep as Lian prodded her a little. Lian and Geoff couldn't help but smile as the two dragons dreamt of each other.

"Meera!" exclaimed Drake as he his head suddenly lifted up, obviously awoken by a nightmare.

"Drake! It was another nightmare!" said Geoff as he tried to calm down his scared friend.

"Geoff! It was Griffin! He took Meera! Where is she!?" replied the dragon, obviously scared for the dragoness.

"Partially under you," came Meera's voice, Drake looked down. Even though in his mind he thought Meera had been taken, he had still reflexively placed a paw on her body; protecting her from the nightmare's danger of Griffin.

"Sorry," said the male as he removed his paw, tail, and wing from her body.

"So who's Griffin?" inquired the dragoness.

"A dragon of prophecy who had tried to regain his dragon form and enslave the human race," said Lian.

"Regain, his dragon form?"

"He was forced to walk the earth as a man after his heart was taken from him to prevent him from continuing his destruction of the east," continued Lian. "None of us would still be here if it wasn't for Geoff and Drake."

"It was Geoff really," said Drake, "If it wasn't for him I probably would have fallen to his deceptions."

"And Drake?" asked Meera, wanting to know how Drake had helped to defeat the dragon.

"He delivered the killing attack; he blew ice and froze Griffin," said Geoff.

"But Geoff, I still wounded you as well," said Drake guiltily.

"Drake, that was an unforeseen accident, you had no idea it would have pierced his heart," said Lian.

"It pierced his heart!?" exclaimed Meera in shock and surprise, looking at Geoff as if waiting for blood to suddenly blossom from a wound.

"Yes, but Drake saved him by sharing his heart with him," said Lian.

"So Drake's a hero; he beat the bad-guy and saved some one's life along with the fate of the human race," said Meera as she nuzzled her cheek against Drake's.

"Hey where's Mansel?" asked Geoff.

"He ran for it when Drake began ranting about how Griffin was taking Meera," said Lian. "He still has many fears."

"I'll go get Meera something to eat," said Drake before moving towards the stairs. Meera blushed.

"Thanks Drake, I-, I'll come with you," she offered before following him.

"I doubt he'll be lonely now," commented Geoff.

"Meera and Drake make a perfect match, if only Kwan were here to see this," said Lian. Geoff remembered Master Kwan, the eastern man who had been Lian's most loyal servant, her selfless protector, her closest friend, and her wise master and teacher. Kwan had taught Lian her fighting abilities, which she had not yet failed when using. Kwan had died when Griffin had pierced his body with a thrown knife meant for Lian.

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

(At the Marsh)

"Drake, whe-, not to sound rude or anything, but, where's the water?" asked Meera.

(A/N: Something starts here, a small parody.)

"I-I'll get you some," offered Drake.

"Can I try?"

"Sure, just take your paw and press onto the soil," said Drake. Both he and Meera placed one of their paws into a large indent in the soil. Meera's, which had been pressed onto the slope, ended up sliding into Drake's. Both dragons looked up blushing. From their position at one of the monastery windows, brother Garret watched the two dragons. Mansel was also in the room. They were making sure no one disturbed Father Brad as the elder rested in his chair by the window. Garret pushed slightly on the old man's shoulder, trying to wake him. The man's eyes opened quickly.

"Father, look," said Garret as he motioned for Father Brad to look out the window. The elder smiled and chuckled as he watched the two dragons in the marsh. Mansel moved so to also look out at the pair.

When they moved down again to get some of the water (that had been pressed up from beneath the soil) their heads bumped into each other, causing them to once more look up blushing.

"Sorry," said Meera blushing. Drake, recovering from his own blush, quickly replied.

"No, no you first," he said. They moved down to drink the water, as they came back up (water leaking out of their mouths slightly) they nearly bumped into each other again but managed to avoid what would have ended up a kiss. They both smiled at each other before gulping down the water.

Father Brad chuckled, realizing that the monastery no longer had two bachelors (Mansel was the only one of the monks who had been allowed to skip his vows that prevented him from taking on a relationship and marriage). "One down, and-," but turning to see Mansel's saddened and shocked (shocked that some one (Drake) who had been believed to be the last of his race was no longer a bachelor, while he, Mansel still was) face, he quickly changed his choice of last words, "well, one down."

(A/N: the parody is now finished. It was a parody of the movie Dinosaur, when Aladar and Neera had their first name-to-name conversation.)

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

From a forest overlooking the marsh, a blond-haired man and a dark-green haired female were watching the scene. "I've made an immortal vow Drake, a vow, to kill you and watch as your heart stops beating. And I, I intend to fulfil it."

"He looks like a pathetically easy kill Necros. Why don't I just kill him now?" asked his companion. The male walked up to her, stroking her chin.

"Ah my sweet Wyvera, I'd prefer a more humiliating defeat for our targets."

"Targets?"

"Yes, I'm beginning to believe that dragoness means more to Drake than any other, maybe even more than his peasant heart-brother Geoff. So now, we'll kill them both."

"Shall we begin?" asked the female.

"Drake's easily deceived brain won't suspect a thing."

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

(July 8th, Noon) (P2: It Means "The Dead")

"I am Necros," said a blond-haired male.

"And I am Wyvera," said a dark-green haired female. Both had entered the monastery seeking shelter for the month.

"I've never heard of those names before," whispered Geoff to Lian.

"Necros is Greek, it means: The dead, or, corpse. And Wyvera I have never heard before but it brings something to mind, such as wyverns," replied Lian.

"You mean the two legged large dragons?"

"Yes."

"You are welcome in these halls," replied a head monk to the two people. They nodded before beginning to unpack their travel equipment in the yard. A few seconds later, Drake and Meera returned to the monastery. As Drake set down he moved quickly to Geoff and Lian.

"I sense evil here, I can feel it, somewhere in the monastery," said the dragon.

"I feel it too," spoke Meera as she moved to Drake's side. Lian remembered when Drake had been tested with the use of griffin's withered heart; he had been able to sense the evil, but only when he was close enough to it (such as with his paw an inch from it). If he and Meera could sense evil when they were a good six metres away from the travelers, than those travelers must possess a great evil…one that should never be contained in one person. Lian became very suspicious of the two travelers and looked back at the two. The female was staring at Drake and Meera, but not with fear, but hunger, as if she saw a feast before her.

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

(In Drake's den)

"Wyverns, are larger than dragons, and take pleasure in hunting down their prey and making a game of killing it."

"So they're sadistic," commented Geoff.

"Yes-," began Lian.

"But what does this have to do with those travelers?" Asked Geoff, the two began to descend the stairs.

"I saw the woman Wyvera looking at Drake and Meera with a hunger, but it also seemed as if she was longing for the two, as if she wanted desperately to entertain herself with killing them but was restrained from doing so. Wyverns find their favourite past-time and sport in killing and eating dragons Geoff, I doubt that this is all a coincidence that her gaze implied those traits and that her name is so close to the word wyvern."

"So suppose the girl's a wyvern. Than who is the man with her?"

"I think Necros was the one who Drake and Meera were detecting," said Lian. "Drake mentioned that he sensed the familiar presence of Griffin, but also so many others. Maybe Necros is corrupted by evil spirits?"

"How is that possible? Drake totally froze Griffin in and out, turning him into ice," reasoned Geoff as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Or maybe, parts of Griffin were frozen in and out," replied Lian, "Dragon-ice can't turn things into ice."

"So, the heart would have been frozen," deduced Geoff.

"Which would mean that Griffin's spirit was contained within the person who used his heart. Necros could have been corrupted by Griffin and any number of other spirits."

"I'm going to-," exclaimed Geoff in a sudden rage as he grabbed his sword, but he was cut off by Lian who also grabbed his arm.

"Geoff no! What ever force is controlling that man, Wyvera would probably protect him and I am not going to watch you die by rushing into something so dangerous!"

"Than either don't watch, or come with me and help!" replied Geoff as he jerked his arm out of Lian's grasping, but this time he didn't move for the stairs.

"Geoff! No! If you get hurt then Drake will feel it!" Reasoned Lian.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Wait and see how events turn out, and when we need to, we'll interfere."

"If Drake is hurt I'll never forgive you."

"I know," whispered Lian before biting her lip to help stop herself from crying.

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

(July 8th, Night)

Lian crept to a place where she could watch the traveler's campsite while remaining hidden. She watched as Wyvera, now in black robes, poured white powder in a circle around herself, making her profession as a sorceress known. She watched the woman kneel down and bring her arms up, suddenly she thrust her arms outwards. A gust of air was sent in Lian's direction, the baskets that hid her were blown away, none hitting her in the process. Lian uncurled from her fetal position and looked up at Wyvera who had silently moved to stand in front of the girl. Wyvera knelt down and brushed a strand of hair from Lian's face. "Child, there is no need to spy upon us, we mean you no harm or ill-fortune," said the sorceress before returning to the campsite.

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

(The Traveler's Tent)

"What did you tell her?" inquired Necros.

"I told her the truth."

"You what!?" exclaimed the man, but Wyvera only smiled as if her favourite game was beginning.

"I told her I meant them no ill-fortune, in such a way that she would have no idea that my sentence did not apply to the dragons."

"Inspired…Indeed," muttered the man under his breath with a smile that boasted insanity yet stability.


	4. All It Takes Is A Kiss

**Dragon Heart: The Immortal Vow**

Sequel to _Dragon Heart: A New Beginning_

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

_Drake longs for love, seeing Lian and Geoff makes it even harder. But thanks to the Vow, he finds Meera, a dragoness the same age as him._

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

**Chapter Three – All It Takes Is A Kiss**

Part 1: The Hermit's Prophecy

_During a combination of two festivals, Drake and Meera learn of a prophecy that may be talking about them. During a conversation about their possible involvement in the prophecy, they learn of eachother's feelings._

Part 2: The Merchant's Name

_A merchant sells Lian and Geoff special amulets which could change the course of their fates._

Part 3: All It Takes Is A Kiss

_A wyvern attacks Drake and Meera during the night and Drake protects Meera whilst being poisoned by the creature. In order to heal Drake, Meera must kiss him; if she truly loves him, than he will be healed, but if she does not love him, than he will die from the poison._

**The Immortal Vow – Ch.3: All It Takes Is A Kiss**

(July 10th, pre-noon) (P1: The Hermit's Prophecy)

Today was one of Geoff and Drake's favourite days. It was the annual festival that celebrated the vanquishing of Osric/Griffin from the kingdom; meaning that Geoff and Drake were celebrated as heroes. The festival was also simultaneous with the kingdom's coupling-festival, which meant that some people would be searching for a relationship. Being a hero, Geoff was usually getting cornered by girls. Of course, he had Lian to help him with that.

Geoff and Lian were moving off and away from the stage to spend the coupling-festival together (Lian hinting that she'd like to take a look at the jewellery stalls, which was where they were headed), and Drake was trying to clear a path for himself and Meera from the stage to a deserted alley, the crowd being packed. Meera just looked around, trying not to drift apart from Drake. It was made even slower by the fact that they had to try and not step on anyone or anything. Mansel was looking around, trying to end being a bachelor. Necros and Wyvera just stood near the stage, Necros scowling at the festivities while Wyvera looked at her master with a questioning gaze, not quite understanding his hatred for either of the festivals. What no one could have foreseen was that Mansel would have a chance of not staying a bachelor, and that Drake and Meera would learn their feelings.

Currently Drake and Meera were finally managing to get into the deserted alleyway; glad to be able to get moving faster than when they were in the crowd. They saw the King's family shield among the many that lined the walls of the castle today, representing those who were fair and just. The King's family shield held the lineage's motto: "Ut Socius Nos Tendo Patefacio Telum , Ut Nostrum Hostilis Nos Ostendo Haud Misericordia" ("To Allies We Extend Open Arms, To Our Enemies We Show No Mercy"). They walked to find something to pass the time. As their gaze swept the crowded yard numerous times, their eyes finally settled on an old man off to a corner surrounded by children. They moved to him. "Good day master story-teller," greeted Drake and Meera. The man chuckled.

"I am but a lowly hermit who has come to share his talents with the comers of the festival," replied the old man, "It is an honour, to be in the presence of ones such as you." Meera smiled as she looked around her, the children were gazing in awe at the two dragons, and one boy in particular looked like he was in his best dream as he looked at the two. Noticing Meera's gaze, Drake moved his tail and poked the boy's back with it. When the boy turned around to look, Drake poked him again on his other side. The boy smiled up at the dragon as he realized who it was that was poking him. "Seeing as you've found another dragon, honoured-dragon, it would seem right to tell you of a prophecy that I myself only heard but a few days ago," said the hermit, bringing both Drake and Meera's attention fully to him.

"A…Prophecy?" inquired Drake. The hermit presented the dragons with a large paper that felt brittle, yet was strong.

(Latin translation) The Page Read:

-**Una , duos vadum reperio lux lucis ex invicem , addo pacis ut terra , quod domito hostes hostium** (Together, two shall find light from each other, bring peace to the land, and subdue the enemy).

-**Diligo mos termino nostrum regnum fortuna , una , duos secui planto unus universus , quod vadum solvo nostrum terra** (Love will define our kingdom's fate, together, two parts make one whole, and shall free our land).

-**Procul pallor spes , diligo mos fulsi perspicuus quam totus alius , quod duos mos reperio unus , quod subsisto hostes hostium** (At the fading hope, love will shine brighter than all else, and two will find one, and stop the enemy).

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

(Noon, With Drake and Meera)

"What do you think of that prophecy?" Asked Meera as her and Drake found a deserted grassy courtyard; the yard had nice cement walkways in it and had a large lawn and some patches of flowers. The two sat down together near a pond.

"Well, I kind of have an idea," said Drake, staring at his paws shyly.

"Yes?"

"Well, there are only two dragons and well…-."

"You think the prophecy spoke about us?"

"Well…is there anyone else of our kind?"

"WHAT!? So you choose to love me only because you have no other options!? And to think I had feelings for you!" Spat Meera as she began to rise and turn away, tears quickly blossoming from her eyes, she felt like she was in a living and inescapable Hell. Drake was shocked at what she thought he was implying. He made sure to block her path before speaking again.

"Meera no! That's not what I think at all! I meant that the prophecy was talking about us. I've had-," Drake was finding it hard to say what he wanted, "Even before I heard the prophecy today, I've-," he stopped again, unsure of how to approach the subject. He looked down. Meera heard him mumble his confession, but was able to catch some of it, "Had…-lings f-…you." She strung it together and took it to mean that the last part he said was: Had feelings for you.

"So…you…you love me?" asked Meera as she lifted his head up with her own. He said nothing, just looked into her eyes, his own darting around from looking at one detail of her eye to the next as if searching to find if his feelings were returned or shunned. Meera pressed her lips (I know dragons don't have lips, but I don't have a complete knowledge of dragon anatomy, as the anatomy of the Dragon Heart ones are the most bizarre) to his, the contact lasting for several seconds before Meera pulled away. Drake mouthed "Yes" before he and Meera once more shared a kiss; letting the world have its festivities. Not caring for much more than each other at the moment.

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

(With Necros and Wyvera)

Necros felt sick with every moment that he sensed another bond of love occur. But the worst came when he clutched his stomach and throat as he fell to his knees, feeling an overwhelming love from another new couple. None of the love-bonds had made him feel as sick and disgusted as this new one did. He hissed a single name as a bit of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, "Drake…"

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

(With Geoff and Lian) (P2: The Merchant's Name)

Geoff and Lian looked at the tables in the marketplace. After a few more stalls they eventually came to one that sold both jewels, trinkets, rare objects, and swords, and bows. Lian looked at a golden necklace that had a large emerald in the pendant. "Lovely trinket," commented Geoff.

"Oh that's no trinket my boy," said the merchant, "That is the Anturo Vipunen Amulet, it possesses a power that allows the wearer to gain all the secrets of the earth." This merchant was the same person who had informed Drake and Meera of the prophecy.

"How so?" inquired Lian.

"There was, IS, believed to be a dragon of such size that he has the Earth as his blanket. As the giant sleeps, the people thrive and grow. It is said, that a hero by the name of Vainanoinen sought the aid of Anturo Vipunen, and constructed a boat to travel to the dragon. After many failures to try and complete the boat, he made it to the giant but could not wake him. The giant merely yawned and sucked him in, after escaping from the dragon's belly the man managed to return home with the very magic he had sought. Making sure to not bring the same fate onto others of the races, Anturo Vipunen crafted an amulet that could present the wearer with the knowledge needed to aid the person, so that none would have to venture to the giant as he slept. This amulet can only present its knowledge to one with a pure heart, one who has desires only to help a loved one," explained the merchant.

"It looks too big to wear, to me," commented Geoff. The merchant chuckled.

"That is because it is meant to be worn by a dragon, just place it around the dragon's throat, and it will fit itself like a collar," said the merchant. The merchant pointed to the one next to it; just the same except it was silver and had a sapphire. "This one, was crafted by the Chinese dragon kings, Ao Kuang, Ao Chin, Ao Jun, and Ao Shun. It will give the wearer a better sense of the stars, to allow them to navigate far easier, whether they are on land or sea. Legend says that Ao Kuang made it when his home was in peril and he was at sea, to get home quickly he crafted this amulet. The Ao Kuang Amulet is the twin to this one here," said the merchant before pointing to a copper necklace with a ruby pendant. "This is the Promethius Ruby, the name originates from the legend of how Prometheus gave mankind fire. This ruby is said to guide the wearer in even the blackest pits of darkness."

"Isn't it a little odd, that fire and water are twins?" said Geoff.

"All the amulets possess a rivalry with their twin, and if an amulet was brought near it's twin, then one of them would began presenting the wearer with darkness and evil," explained the Merchant, "which is why all my amulets are placed away from their twins."

"What is the twin of the Anturo Vipunen Amulet?" asked Geoff.

"Ah, the twin of the Anturo Vipunen Amulet…," said the man smiling as he turned to his stall before turning back around with a different amulet in hand. "…is the Glycon Amulet," said the merchant as he showed them the brass necklace with the topaz. "Glycon was a hybrid supernatural demonic serpent with the head of a human. He was the messenger, some say avatar, of the healer Asklepios. It grants the wearer heightened sense of terrain so that they can move faster, and it also presents them with knowledge of healing, but only to the ones we love, the means of healing is not a usual one I should add."

"How so?" this time it was Geoff who used the words to question.

"To heal your loved one…you must…kiss them," said the merchant with a smile. After a few seconds of an awkward moment, Lian studied the amulets while Geoff and the merchant discussed which of the swords was the best. Lian wondered which one would be the best for Drake and Meera. They would be able to heal each other since they so obviously loved each other. But the Anturo Vipunen Amulet was also a very good choice of amulets.

"I'll take the Emerald and the Topaz," said Lian as she took out a pouch full of gold coins, no doubt from her castle safe.

"And this, I'll take," said Geoff as he picked out the sword that he and the merchant had been discussing the most; it was light, easy to manipulate, and didn't break easily.

"Thank you for your time," said the merchant before collecting the gold. The two moved away before Lian looked back.

"What is your name?"

"Call me Darroc, Darroc Lingtonn," called back the merchant.

_**--(--(--**_**\_____________________________________/**_**--)--)--**_

(July 10th, night) (P3: All It Takes Is A Kiss)

Meera slept with a smile on her face. She was nestled close to Drake, who was still awake, watching as her flank moved with each breath she took, totally hypnotized by her beauty. He was stolen from his gaze by the sounds of hissing breaths and of something sliding across the floor. Making sure not to disturb Meera, Drake moved out of his curtained bed through the side curtain, remembering how his silhouette had given him away when Geoff had first found him. He waited as he watched a green dragon…no, not a dragon…it had only fore-paws, wings, and a tail, and was larger than a dragon (it was not full grown but Drake had a feeling that at its oldest, it would be larger than a dragon), and every breath it took caused it to hiss. He watched from around the corner as the strange dragon moved towards the curtain that was at the front of the curtain-den. The creature was about to pull the curtain aside with one of her wings when Drake took action. He barrelled into the creature's side sending it to its side quickly. It sprang up and released a piercing hiss that caused some smoke to come from its mouth, showing that its breath wasn't a healthy inhalant for others. The creature sprang at Drake, using its wings to keep itself in the air for longer. Drake ducked but the creature landed on his back, digging its claws into Drake whilst biting into his tail near the barb. In a haze of pain, Drake threw himself at the nearest wall, making sure to angle himself so that his back would hit the wall. Upon impact the creature released a hiss of surprise, out of instinct it bit into its prey even more. Making sure that like all her other kills, she would use her last resort that all wyverns possessed: she released poison from her fangs into her prey. As she made to get off of the dragon and run for it, she realized, painfully, that the dragon throwing her into the wall had caused her right wing to be crushed against her side abnormally. She sprang off of the dragon and moved to finish her job. Drake looked up as he felt the creature jump off him. He watched as she moved towards the curtained den where Meera slept. He pushed himself to get to the creature before it could harm Meera, his body screaming that he was pushing himself farther than he even had limits, but as the pain continuously crushed down upon him he thought only of Meera with a smile on her face. But then the picture in his mind disappeared to show the creature tearing into what was left of Meera's chest, seeking her heart. When he saw that terrible vision of the creature's intention for the sleeping dragoness, the pain seemed to disappear, being replaced by a will to save Meera. The creature saw him and decided to give up, running out of the dungeon. He moved through the curtain, moving to Meera to see how she was even though the creature had not managed to reach her.

"Drake!"

"Drake!" The first call had come from Geoff as he moved down the stairs and through the study to get to the dragons. The second call had come from Lian as she also moved to check on the dragons.

"Drake?" murmured a sleepy Meera after she awoke from Drake's nudging. Drake moved out of the curtained-den to meet Geoff and Lian.

"Geoff! There was this creature and-," his speech was halted when he groaned in pain; the adrenaline had disappeared and the pain had come back. Lian moved to check Drake's tail when she saw how he had it positioned; he was squeezing it together tightly which was a sign that it was causing him pain.

"Drake, these are wyvern wounds!" exclaimed Lian sounding surprised, "How did you get these!? The flesh is being eaten away from the inside of the bite outwards by a poison that originates only in the fangs of wyverns. Wyvern poison poisons the cells into thinking that they must destroy themselves."

"What are cells?" asked Geoff through his haze of pain; he and Lian had realized what was happening to Drake when Geoff had been awoken by agonizing pain, but that had not stopped him from coming to aid his heart-brother. Lian had been able to learn about cells because of her royal status that allowed her the best tutors.

"Cells are the words for little things that make up the human body," Lian replied as she checked out Drake's wound. She got up and moved over to the table where she had left her satchel earlier. "Meera come over here." The dragoness did so without question. Lian took out what Geoff recognized as the amulet that could heal people. Lian explained to Meera about what to do and then placed the necklace around her neck. The chain transformed to fit to Meera's neck perfectly. Meera moved in front of Drake and lay down in front of him.

"Now what do I do?" asked Meera.

"You have to kiss him," answered Lian as if it was a routine thing for her to tell dragonesses to do so. But Meera did so without question, embarrassment, or regret; thinking only of Drake's life. Geoff and Lian watched in amazement as a golden light seemed to spring from Drake's tail and back wounds and any other wounds he had. As the light went away, they saw Drake's body was completely healed.

(Later, in the main yard)

"Wyverns aren't native to this region," said the abbot.

"Maybe they heard of Drake and Meera? Everyone knows that wyverns can't resist hunting dragons," spoke father Brad.

"You said that it bit Drake's tail? You also said that you healed those wounds with an amulet?" inquired the abbot as he turned to Geoff and Lian. Meera was 'tending' to Drake down in their den, saying that she wanted to make sure he was alright, but Geoff and Lian suspected they wanted to be left alone together for a different reason.

"Yes, here it is," said Lian as she handed the abbot the necklace, now back to its normal size. Realizing that this amulet would be a problem to any attacks made on Drake and Meera, Necros quickly thought up a scenario that would work in his favour.

"I recall that amulet!" called the traveler, initiating his plan.

"You have something to say my friend?" asked the abbot, turning his attention to the blond-haired male. Necros restrained himself from sneering at the man after he had used the term 'friend', Necros had no friends; all of them had been tricked into thinking he thought of them as friends, and after he was finished with using their resources and knowledge he would eliminate them and any connection between himself and them.

"Yes…in fact I do. I shall not allow such a thing to penetrate the walls of your humble and blessed monastery if I can. You see…that, 'amulet' was crafted in a place where people believed not in your gods but in other ones," Necros replied.

"Than I too must see to faith," replied the abbot, "Having an item that comes from a wrong-minded religion could spread the wrong faith through the monastery. I must ask you to take it from these walls."

"But the merchant-," began Lian in protest before the abbot cut her off.

"Lian, we have extended our arms to you, when we once would have shunned you for being a girl in our monastery. But if you demand to break our faith, then we may have to close our arms," said the abbot.

"I'll make sure it is out of your sight and presence," said Lian. Out of the corner of her eye, Lian, watched the travelers return to their tent, and Wyvera was walking as if her back hurt.

(July 11th)

Lian kept the amulet. Keeping her promise and keeping it out of the abbot's sight and presence, which was considerably easy since he never entered the dungeons. They had returned to the dungeon before returning to the stable-house to check on the dragons. Who they had decided to not talk to after going into Drake's den and hearing panting and moaning sounds from the curtain-bedroom.

Now they were walking around the monastery's main yard, looking for Mansel; One of the few monks who either failed to remember their solemn vow of silence, or had not been made to make the vow of silence. After looking in all his usual places they gave up. He had not even been down to feed and check on Drake, which had been the one chore he felt special to do. "Wyvera looked like her back was in pain last night," said Lian, "that's proof that she's a wyvern because of Drake's story."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Geoff.

"Wait," said Lian.

A/N S1: I originally had the first part of the chapter titled: The Hermit's Prophecy.

A/N S2: I originally had the part where Geoff and Lian meet the merchant as its own chapter titled: The Merchant's Name.

A/N S3: I originally had the wyvern attack titled: The First Attempt, then later I renamed it: All It Takes Is A Kiss, but now I put the entire three chapters together and named it: All It Takes Is A Kiss.


	5. Note to Readers

December 21st, 2009

**Dear Readers,**

Due to the long update times for some of my stories, I will be jumping back to some of my other ones. I will be turning my attention to:

-Shattered Midnights (Spyro the Dragon)

-A New Beginning (Dinosaur)

-The Immortal Vow (Dragonheart)

Sorry if this has caused any inconveniences and unhappy waits. But I have a duty to my readers, and besides, soon my Shadows Of The Heart (Spyro the Dragon) fic will be done and then I can move to the next in that series. So for now I will be jumping back to other stories.

And** to readers of my Phoenix trilogy (Eleventh Hour**), I am sorry that I have had such a huge writers block, but I'm thinking of a way for Jacob and Rachel to solve the case in a way not used on the show (Spoiler: The tracker was thrown out by Geppetto). So if anyone wants to help me out of this oubliette of mine, feel free to, cause this writers block is killing me as much as you.

Thank you for your time,

Sincerely,

MaxDark


	6. The Humility Of Love

**Dragon Heart: The Immortal Vow**

Sequel to _Dragon Heart: A New Beginning_

_**--(--(--**_

* * *

_**--)--)--**_

_Drake longs for love, seeing Lian and Geoff makes it even harder. But thanks to the Vow, he finds Meera, a dragoness the same age as him._

_**--(--(--**_

* * *

_**--)--)--**_

**Chapter Four – The Humility Of Love**

Part 1: Ways To Say "I Love You"

_The monastery inhabitants prepare for Christmas._

Part 2: An Ugly Mix Or An Untimely Meeting?

_Lian's parents decide to have Christmas with her at the monastery, but Lian's mother doesn't approve of her boyfriend Geoff because he is an orphan stable-boy._

Part 3: Introductions

_Drake and Meera are introduced to Lian's parents Ning Jun and Mei Chen._

Part 4: A New Piece In the Problem

_Lian's mother gets a girl named Seyarra to try and take Geoff's attention off of Lian._

Part 5: Christmas Eve

_Christmas Eve becomes very interesting when everyone decides to celebrate in Drake and Meera's den._

Part 6: Christmas Day

_Drake and Meera spend Christmas day together. Geoff and Lian spend it together. Mansel and Allenna spend it together._

**The Immortal Vow – Ch.4: The Humility Of Love**

(December 20th) (P4: Ways To Say "I Love You")

Months had passed, and the travelers had not made any more attempts to attack the dragons. The travelers had suffered from tents that had not been able to withstand a mysteriously sudden and heavy (not to mention particularly relentless) downpour of rain. Now they were given rooms in the monastery. But Geoff, Lian, and the dragons had different thoughts on their minds, since Christmas was coming up. Strangely enough, word of Drake and Meera becoming mates had been able to spread through the monastery where the majority of the monks had a vow of silence. Drake and Meera had spent every moment together, while Geoff couldn't help but notice his heart-brother drifted out of his presence every few minutes to spend some 'quiet' alone-time with Meera. Drake, who was the only one Geoff had ever considered family (except for when he was still deceived by Osric, who Geoff had started to think of as a father figure), was spending more and more time with Meera (multiple times coming back panting and supporting each other and looking very tired), and Geoff felt as alone as he had in his first years at the monastery as an orphan. Even with Lian around him, Geoff still felt alone at times. He felt he was losing the only one he had ever been able to call family. But Lian made sure to regularly remind him that Drake and Meera loved each other, and that Drake would never forget Geoff.

During the festival, Mansel had met a girl the same age as him. Allenna had red hair and if anyone around was old enough to remember the girl Kara (I know that many people don't know how to spell her name, but I checked with the wonderful tool of subtitles and it is spelled K-a-r-a) they probably would say that Allenna and Kara had the same blood. Allenna had come to the festival looking for the dragons. She was a descendent of the Celts who had been friends and firm allies with the dragons. Despite her original reason for the visit to the festival, she had found feelings for Mansel (I think we all know that Mansel's the kind of guy who can make a girl laugh, even though he doesn't intend to). Mansel had noticed Drake and Meera's affection for each other, and later, that they had become mates. Mansel had once said that Drake was an innocent and was easily misled, now he thought to himself: Drake had been led astray, but not by evil, but by love. Mansel was preparing a poem for Allenna, and sought tutorage from Brother Gilbert's scrolls, which of course, vastly diminished any possibilities of the poem not being confusing, since Brother Gilbert's poetry used any words that rhymed; so in one sentence it might be "Thus it ended in Draco's sacrifice" then it might go on in the next sentence about how the mice were acting. Allenna had gotten a necklace with a cross and a dragon claw on it, or at least, the man she had bought it from had said it was from a dragon.

As for Geoff and Lian, they were preparing gifts for one another. Lian's gift was a beautiful red and gold tunic; it was not like the tunics that were worn by the higher-standing people, but instead was in the designs of tunics from her home in the east. Geoff, since he was a stable-boy, had usually been sent by the stable-master to get new horse-shoes and such from the blacksmith. So it wasn't hard for him to find a person to make his gift for him. (A/N: I'm going to leave you guys wondering what the poem is like, and what the gifts are. So you have to wait a bit longer to find out.)

Drake and Meera? It was their first Christmas, not just together, but out of their entire lives. They had never experienced any such occasions before, and spending it together made it all the more special. Drake had decided to give Meera a beautiful and lovely choker, courtesy of the king's finest smiths. Meera, had a more…intriguing gift for Drake: Her diary, which she had nearly filled to the last page with her life from about eleven months ago to now.

Currently Drake and Meera were taking a walk with Geoff and Lian outside the monastery, and currently Geoff was doing his usual complaining/commenting. "He usually asks me to help with the set up of the decorations, does he really need all that stuff for a single hall? Its only a Christmas Ball."

"Geoff what's a Christmas Ball?" Asked Drake and Meera in unison, they then blushed at each other after that. Geoff rolled his eyes and looked away from it.

"Something that's completely pointless. A Christmas Ball is a festive dance celebrating Christmas."

"So…how does a dragon dance?" Asked Meera.

"Do I LOOK like a dragon?!" Replied an exasperated Geoff.

_**--(--(--**_

* * *

_**--)--)--**_

(December 21st, sunrise) (An Ugly Mix Or An Untimely Meeting?)

As the morning sun shone brightly, spreading light as it rose from its burrow in the horizon, two figures battled in one of the monastery's unfinished top tower rooms. Two of the walls (looking over the monastery grounds) were only a quarter built while the ceiling was non-existent. One of the short walls had a built window. The other short wall had an unfinished doorway that led onto a walkway which ended at another unfinished tower room; this one contained the stairs downward. Geoff advanced on Lian, moving to fake a punch before sliding onto his back to kick Lian's feet from under her. But as he initiated his plan, Lian jumped over his form which had moved to the floor, and moved her foot to the side of his head. As she grabbed his hand to help him up he attempted to pull her down in a sneak attack. But once more Lian beat him. "You should never plan an attack; it makes it too easy for an opponent to surprise you. Keep your mind open at all times in a fight," said Lian. Geoff's connection with Drake meant he had a good amount of strength, but Lian's agility and speed was still a formidable defence against Geoff.

"So are you going to return home or stay here at the monastery for Christmas?" asked Geoff as he got up.

"I don't know," said Lian, "I basically can call the monastery my home now. But my parents would want me to be with them for Christmas of course."

"How about you think about it while we go flying?" Geoff and Drake still made sure to go flying, and lately, Drake and Geoff had been trying to convince Meera and Lian to go as well. Meera and Lian were a well matched team, for in about half an hour, they were already doing aerial tricks while the males watched.

"I think Drake and Meera were planning on spending today together," said Lian.

"They spend everyday together, side by side, how does that change today?" asked Geoff with a frown on his face as he sat down and watched the monks walking around the monastery.

"Geoff, you once disappointed Drake, I think he has the right to disappoint you," replied Lian. But he felt too betrayed to care.

"You only want them together so that they can restart the dragon race all because you feel guilty about what your grandfather did," huffed Geoff. Lian looked down, _was that her intention? Was she only wanting them together so that she wouldn't have to feel guilt? _She didn't know what her real intentions were, at least not anymore; everything was so much more troubling now.

"Drake deserves to be happy," whispered Lian. Geoff sighed.

"I guess I've been thinking of myself again too much, you're right, Drake deserves to be happy. I've only ever hurt him whether I mean to or not, Meera doesn't hurt Drake. He's better off with Meera." Suddenly a trumpet sounded and Lian got up and looked over the side of the unfinished wall.

"Can we just put these thoughts out of our heads?" asked Lian. "It's the holidays and right now, we have a bigger problem on our hands."

"What is it?" inquired Geoff as he walked towards her.

"My parents are here."

_**--(--(--**_

* * *

_**--)--)--**_

(P2: An Ugly Mix Or An Untimely Meeting?)

"It's so nice to see you here to spend Christmas with Lian, although I think she was planning to spend it with Geoff," Geoff and Lian could hear the abbot saying to Lian's parents as they sprinted into the monastery entry yard.

"Ah!" exclaimed Lian's father as he saw his daughter, "Lian, it's so good to see you again."

"Same to you father, mother," replied Lian.

"And your friend?" Lian's father said, wondering why the boy had not yet introduced himself.

"This is Geoff," answered Lian as she ushered the male closer.

"Uhm…hello, your…majesties," greeted Geoff in his own unique form of shyness.

"Oh don't speak of it Geoff!" said Lian's ever-smiling father, "You're like one of the family now." Geoff and Lian exchanged surprised glances. "The abbot has told me about your relationship Lian," said Lian's father, he laughed. "Now tell me Geoff, from what lineage do you descend?"

"Uhm…I-, I-, I don't-," stuttered Geoff as he realized the man thought he was royalty. "I don't know my lineage."

"You mean you've never studied your own lineage? There must be so many fantastic tales! Valuable lessons to be learned from the texts of your ancestor's conquests!" Said Lian's father.

"Mother, Father, can I speak with you in private?" said Lian, she and her parents moved over to the side of the yard. "Geoff is an orphan."

"What next? You'll probably tell me he's the stable-hand here as well, working in such filth like that barn over there," said Lian's mother irritably. Geoff overheard that and lowered his head in shame, embarrassment, misery, and self-loathing. He noticed Lian's father glanced over at him.

"He…does mom," replied Lian quietly. Lian's father lowered his head in shame as he realized the ill-words that had been spoken about his daughter's boyfriend out of misjudgement and a bit of arrogance.

"Come, we must find you a suitable fiancé instead of this labouring servant," said Lian's mother as she began pulling Lian away.

"Wait!" called Geoff as he ran towards them. Lian's mother looked like she would hurl from being so close to a stable-boy, even though there was nothing wrong with Geoff. "I think Lian should be able to make her own decision." Lian smiled at Geoff, and he returned it before turning back to Lian's mother. "Royalty is supposed to be able to make the choices for the people they protect, not be society's servant."

"Than tell me why she is in love with you!" spat back Lian's mother.

"Because maybe I actually listen to her and don't think of her differently because of her lineage or anything like that. I love her for who she is, how she goes about being who she is, and because she's not afraid to turn away from what you're trying to make her into," said Geoff. Lian's smile couldn't have been brighter after hearing those words.

"You should not be running these foolish dreams and ideas through her head! I know that she can make her own decisions, so-," Lian's mother was cut off as her daughter moved in front of her.

"Then why can't you realize that it was my decision to choose who I loved, and I chose Geoff. Because he doesn't try to make me be something I don't want to be," spoke Lian.

"Lian! I-," once again Lian's mother was cut off, but this time by her husband.

"Mei Chen! You can't make a person love someone, if Lian and Geoff are happy together than why should we change that?"

"Yes, now lets just think about the happy holiday that approaches. Geoff, this is my mother Mei Chen (Mei/Beautiful Chen/Morning, Mei Chen means Beautiful Morning.) and my father Ning Jun (Ning/Peaceful Jun/Ruler, Ning Jun means Peaceful Ruler.)," said Lian. Mei looked like she had been slapped across the face by everyone in her family, which verbally, she had been.

_**--(--(--**_

* * *

_**--)--)--**_

(Morning, With Drake and Meera) (P3: Introductions)

"Concentrate your sight on the candle, don't worry about aiming, your attack will automatically aim for where you're looking at," said Drake before Meera let out a small ball of fire. He had been teaching her how to control her attacks for the morning. While Drake was able to send cluster-bomb-style fireballs, Meera was able to send out either one at a time or a multi-shot of them. Meera was also able to control her attacks better, such as the fire-balls; Drake's were like comets while Meera's were flames moulded into perfect spheres that would fly through the air towards their targets. The sphere of inferno set the candle along with the tapestry behind it ablaze. Drake quickly blew ice onto the cloth and what was left of the candle.

"Sorry," said Meera sheepishly.

"It's alright, you just need to concentrate more on it," answered Drake as he moved in front of her, nuzzling her cheek with his. Meera pulled away with a smile, planning her reply.

"Well maybe it would be easier for me to concentrate if you weren't in the room," she said smirking.

"Well that's only natural," said Drake smiling, "how could anyone concentrate with such a famous and definitely handsome dragon in the room?"

"You're _my_ famous and definitely handsome dragon, so if anyone else thinks about you too much I'll have a talk with them," said Meera with a smile as she moved to him and pressed her neck against his in a dragon-hug (which is just pressing necks together, not entwining them). But this time it was Drake who moved away with a smirk.

"So you _do _think about me too-," they could hear footsteps in the dungeon, "-much."

"Well…do you think about me?" asked Meera with a smile, wondering how good an answer she would get.

"How could I not," replied Drake as he planted a kiss upon her cheek.

"Drake!" Came a call from the stairs that led down from the dungeon to the den.

"We're in the library Geoff!" called back Drake. "And that concludes our lesson for today," said Drake in a mock voice of the abbot. Meera laughed and cuddled herself against his side.

"Are you going to give me any after-hour lessons Master Drake?" She asked smiling.

"Well I don't know Meera, you are my favourite student after all," said Drake with a smile. "I guess I could give you special homework."

"Ooh! Tell me more," said Meera with a giggle. The two heard footsteps from the den's entry chamber and reluctantly moved apart (apart for them: an inch or two). Geoff, Lian, and two others entered the den's library. Ning looked at the dragon and dragoness with awe written all over his posture and his face. He felt like a great load had been lifted from his shoulders; his father Kuo-Fang's scourge had been quite a heavy guilt for him.

"Ning Jun, Mei Chen, this is my heart-brother and adopted-brother Drake and his mate Meera," Geoff said giving the introductions. Drake and Meera smiled at each other when Geoff mentioned they were mates; it reminded them of each other and what they meant to each other. Lian's father Ning bowed to the two dragons.

"It is a happy sign to see that my father's moment of misjudgement did not totally demolish your entire race. I wish you many good years in your lives," he said.

"Thank you," replied Drake and Meera in unison.

"So is this where you stay Lian?" inquired Mei.

"No, I sleep with Geoff in the stable house…and don't say a thing! I find it perfectly fine there," replied Lian.

"This is where Meera and I live and sleep," explained Drake.

"If you need any better quarters I can get my architects to-," began Ning.

"Thank you for the offer but I've known humility my entire life, I need no more than what I have now," said Drake.

"Be that as it may, my offer is always open to-," he was cut off by a loud cry and then tumbling sounds that basically said someone was now falling down the stairs that connected the dungeon to Drake and Meera's den.

"Eit!" (Eit is pronounced: Ite) was the cry from the victim of the stairs. Necros pushed himself up off the floor, scowling at Wyvera as she stood in surprise and shock at just having accidentally caused her master to fall. "Never do that again Wyvera!" He shouted at her.

"Yes master," Wyvera replied as she moved down the steps to her fallen master, jumping from one step to another about three steps each time.

(P4: A New Piece In The Problem)

Geoff threw himself down onto his bed and groaned. Lian looked up from a book she had been reading, "What's wrong?"

"Crazy fan-girl," came Geoff's muffled answer.

"In the monastery?"

"Uh," was all Geoff gave as a reply; a muffled grunt.

"You realize the abbot wants us to go help him with setting up the decorations in the chapel," said Lian.

The two eventually were called to help, but Lian's mother called her to talk to her. It didn't take long for the fan-girl to find the blond-haired hero. "Get away from me Seyarra! I have absolutely no interest in you!"

"Well I don't believe you," the girl replied. Geoff groaned, Christmas just became stressful.

* * *

The chapel was decorated for Christmas and everyone was dancing their own little dance to the singing of Necros (who was singing a romantic song, believe it or not). He had said that it was called: As The World Falls Down. Wyvera was a bit away from the stage, laughing at a joke from the Abbot; she had been told to stay in the crowd and mingle, to spy on Lian and Geoff. Many people from nearby villages came to the monastery, as the Christmas Ball was a festivity that was open for all to come to.

"_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel,_

_Open and closed within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky, within your eyes."_

Drake tried to make his way through the crowd, but the streamers forced him to bend down his head so he couldn't look up to easily find Meera. He managed to find a large gap in the crowd, the gap was surrounding one of the Christmas trees in the chapel. That's when he saw her, with jewels on her horns, face and neck, it added a very romantic light to her image as she winked at him with a seductive smile on her face.

"_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast, in search of new dreams,_

_A love that will last, within your heart,_

_I'll place the moon, within your heart."_

Drake made his way over to her. His heart fluttering within him. She gave another seductive smile-and-wink before walking around the tree away from him, swaying her hips (need I even add the word seductive any more? I think we get the description). Grinning, Drake followed her. Necros watched the dragon move towards his mate. Wyvera looked towards the stage as her master's head turned to follow Drake.

"_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo,_

_As the world falls down,_

_Falling,_

_As the world is- Falling down…_

_Falling in love."_

After a few more go-arounds, Meera finally decided to let him win. They sat down by the tree. Drake swatted his tail at the tree and a single rose spiralled gently to the ground, its petals large enough to support it in a slow descent to the ground. Drake caught it in his teeth and offered it to her. Smiling, she took it.

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold,_

_I'll spin you valentine evenings,_

_Though we're strangers till now, we're choosing the path between the stars,_

_I'll leave my love, between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo,_

_As the world falls down,_

_Falling,_

_As the world is- Falling,_

_Falling,_

_As the world falls down…, Falling,_

_Falling…_

_Falling…_

_Falling in love._

_As the world falls-_

_Falling_

_-down…_

_Falling,_

_Falling…_

_Falling in love,_

_As the world falls down,_

_Fa- Fal- Falling,_

_Makes no sense at all,_

_Makes no sense to fall,_

_Falling,_

_As the world falls-_

…_down…_

_Falling,_

_Falling in love,_

_As the world falls down…_

_Down,_

_Falling,_

_Falling,_

_Falling in love,_

_Falling in love,_

_Falling in lo-uh-ove…._

…_Falling in love…_

_Falling in love."_

Drake and Meera moved away from the tree. Lain reached the tree to find the two dragons moving off, she saw Wyvera watching her from behind the tree, but then Drake walked between the two and when Drake had moved from the point she found that Wyvera had disappeared_. _Necros's song ended and he soon began a new one. This one was called: Within You.

"_How you turned my world you precious thing-…"_

"_Your starving lyrics are sweet."_

"_Everything I've done I've done for you."_

"_I move the stars for no one._

_You've run so long, you've run so far._

_Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel._

_Oh I do believe in you, yes I do._

_Live without the sunlight,_

_Love without your heartbeat,_

_I, I- I…can't…live…within…you,_

_I can't live…within…you,_

_(Sigh)_

_I, I- I…can't live…within you."_

Now Necros was singing a song he called: Love Aligns.

_Your heart shows only love defined,_

_Your eyes see only how the planets align,_

_It's such a prophecetical love,_

_Upon my heart among the stars._

_You play a tune on my golden heart strings,_

_A sad lullaby of what winter brings,_

_You're never showing,_

_That you're not knowing,_

_Of which direction your heart is going._

_Can't you see the heavens above;_

_The planets aligning;_

_The stars strewn with love?_

_The stars fall only at your demise,_

_Falling from your heart, into your eyes,_

_A prophecetical love seen read in planets aligning._

Now Necros and Wyvera were going to be singing together in a song they called: Magic Dance.

_(Necros) "You remind me of the babe."_

_(Wyvera) "What babe?"_

_(Necros) "Babe with the power."_

_(Wyvera) "What power?"_

_(Necros) "Power of Voodoo."_

_(Wyvera) "Who do?"_

_(Necros) "You do."_

_(Wyvera) "Do what?"_

_(Necros) "Remind me of the babe."_

_(Necros) "I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry,_

_What could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue,_

_Nobody knew."_

_(Both) "What kind of magic spell to use?"_

_(Wyvera) "Slime and Snails?"_

_(Necros) "Or puppy dogs' tails?_

_Thunder or lightening?_

_Then baby said:"_

_(Wyvera) "Dance magic, dance. Dance magic-."_

_(Necros) "Dance magic dance."_

_(Wyvera) "Dance magic, dance. Dance magic, dance."_

_(Necros) "Put that baby spell on me."_

_(Necros) "Jump magic, jump. Jump magic, jump."_

_(Wyvera) "Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump._

_(Both) "Put that magic jump on me!"_

_(Necros) "I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try!_

_What could I do? My baby's fun had gone, and left my baby blue,_

_Nobody knew!"_

_(Both) "What kind of magic spell to use?"_

_(Necros) "You remind me of the babe."_

_(Wyvera) "What babe?"_

_(Necros) "Babe with the power."_

_(Wyvera) "What power?"_

_(Necros) "Power of Voodoo."_

_(Wyvera) "Who do?"_

_(Necros) "You do."_

_(Wyvera) "Do what?"_

_(Necros) "Remind me of the babe."_

_(Both) "Dance magic dance…oo-oo-oo…dance magic…_

_dance magic…oo-oo-oo…dance magic…"_

_(Necros) "What kind of magic spell to use?"_

_(Both) "Slime and Snails or puppy dogs' tails, thunder or lightening, something frightening."_

_(Necros) "Dance magic dance, dance magic dance,_

_Put that magic spell on me."_

The festivities continued with many performances. The crowd seemed to like the singing of Necros and Wyvera the most though. They eventually managed to get Necros to sing another song, this one he called: Underground.

"_It's only forever,_

_Not long at all,_

_Lost and lonely._

_No one can blame you,_

_For walking away,_

_Too much rejection nah nah,_

_No love injection nah nah._

_Live can be easy,_

_It's not always swell,_

_Don't tell me truth hurts little girl,_

_Because it hurts like hell._

_But down in the underground,_

_You'll find someone true,_

_Yes down in the underground,_

_A land serene,_

_A crystal moon,_

_Aaahh aaahh!_

_It's only forever,_

_It's not awfully long at all,_

_That's underground,_

_Underground!"_

(P5: Christmas Eve)

After the performances and dancing, the chapel emptied. Drake, Meera, Geoff, Lian, Mansel, Allenna, and Lian's parents went to Drake and Meera's den. Drake and Meera took up spots next to each other, Geoff took up a spot near Drake, and everyone else just sat so that the entire group formed a circle. "Well Geoff, why don't you start with your gifts?" Said Ning, Mei sent an annoyed look at her husband. Geoff reached beneath one of the pillows in Drake and Meera's den, he pulled out two boxes and a cloth which appeared to be wrapped around something. First he handed a box to Mansel.

"Mansel, you were the first person I have ever considered a friend, I have always valued our friendship, and I wouldn't throw it away too quickly. Since you got those scrolls I decided you'd like this." Mansel opened the box to see multiple books which had translations and grammar lessons of different languages. Mansel thanked Geoff before opening the first book. Now Geoff moved the largest box towards Drake. "Drake, you're the best and most loyal friend a guy could ask for, and I know how much you've always wanted one of these," Drake removed the lid of the box to find himself looking at a white canvas, he took the fabric out and unfolded it to find himself looking at a large portrait of a majestic old dragon, undoubtedly Draco himself. Drake thanked Geoff before he and Meera took a look at the painting. Geoff presented his last gift to Lian. "Lian, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done to help me. I only wish I could have given better." Lian unwrapped the cloth to find a box with several small doors, she opened one to find music playing, it was Necros's…

"Within You…," whispered Lian, Lian's parents listened in wonder, enraptured in the voice of Necros singing the sad song of heartbroken romance. She opened others to find more music playing, "…As The World Falls Down…Magic Dance…Underground. How did you ever manage to get Necros to give you his songs?"

"I just asked him about it, he didn't really care about it…he was more worried about some spell that Wyvera was practising," the last parts about the magic he made sure to whisper to Lian. The box was an unusual sort of instrument; it was a music box, but with a spherical chamber in it called an 'Echo-Chamber' which allowed the voice to be emitted, as long as the sphere didn't break or dent then the echo would continue.

"May I see that please…," whispered a soft and flowing voice, everyone turned in surprise to see that it was a girl like Lian but younger and with longer, curlier, black hair.

"Xiang," greeted Lian to the girl. Geoff's surprise ebbed away as the girl who had led Xiang stepped into the light; Seyarra, and ironically_ after_ Geoff had given Lian her gifts.

The night continued on. Seyarra continued to occasionally move closer to Geoff, who continued to occasionally move away. Lian gave her gifts next; a wonderfully designed eastern tunic was given to Geoff, Mansel was given a box of sweets, some small art pieces were given to her parents, the amulets were given to the dragons, Drake was given the knowledge amulet, and Meera was given the love-healing amulet. Meera gave her gifts next, she presented Lian with a beautiful collection of precious stones and jewels, Geoff was given a stone carving that depicted him and Drake soaring through the air, Drake was presented with Meera's journals which he took eagerly. Drake then gave Meera a dazzling choker that impressed all present. The group was surprised by the sudden appearance of a girl with orange hair that looked like fire in the light. She was quickly introduced as Allenna by Mansel who offered her a spot next to him, this gentleman act was stunted when the monk tripped and fell. Drake then continued with a gift to Geoff which was a sword. Soon all the gifts were exchanged. Each recipient happy to be in the company of their friends more so than the fact they had received their gifts, but that's not to say they hated them. They absolutely loved their gifts.

(P6: Christmas Day)

Drake rose from the depths of his fading dreams as Meera stirred from hers. They were pleasantly surprised to find presents in front of them. Meera lifted her head and as her sight cleared, Drake nudged a gift towards her. Meera smiled at her mate before taking a look at the present, which was a painting of her and Drake. Both were immensely surprised by the painting and spoke with sweet comparisons about one another. Drake said how much the artist had been unable to capture of Meera's beauty and Meera returned with the same about Drake's image, only with the 'beautiful' being replaced by 'handsome'.

Mansel and Allenna exited the building, but as they did so a rogue snowball hit Mansel perfectly in the face. Drake and Meera were having a small one-on-one snowball war by using their tails to whip snowballs at one another and one of Drake's had managed to go the wrong way. Allenna helped Mansel up. They looked back at the dragons, only to find Drake looking quizzically around for Meera. Suddenly the snow pile in front of Drake exploded as Meera leapt from her hiding place onto his chest. Both laughing.

* * *

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter, and short ending and basically short everything. I'm not very good at writing about holidays, I'm not the kind who easily shows emotion. So sorry if the emotions of Christmas are off, if they are. And I've also had a writers block with this chapter as well. So yeah, I apologize.

AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN

By David Bowie (From the movie Labyrinth)

MAGIC DANCE

By David Bowie (From the movie Labyrinth)

WITHIN YOU

By David Bowie (From the movie Labyrinth)

UNDERGROUND

By David Bowie (From the movie Labyrinth)

LOVE ALIGNS

Mine


	7. You Must Remember This

**The Immortal Vow – Ch.5: You Must Remember This**

Drake and Meera took their fill of the water from the marsh. They looked up at each other, smiling. Their minds equally filled with the happy thoughts of their future, and the news they were intending to tell Geoff and Lian happy thought, was shattered by the nearly-deafening screech of a creature that in a few seconds, stood before the two. The wyvern was two feet from Drake, while Meera was three metres from her mate and the creature. "Remember me Drake?" asked the wyvern with a smile that made her look like she was drunk from looking at the two dragons she planned to kill (A/N: This is supposed to signify that she is imagining killing them and is gaining a load of sadistic pleasure from it). "If not…," said the creature before lashing at Drake, her claws drawing long gashes in his left shoulder, "…Than you must remember this." Meera looked towards Drake, fearing for her mate's life, she made a move towards him but he looked towards her, signalling her to either stay where she was or run while he fended off the wyvern. The fear evident in his eyes, along with a strong determination; He feared for the safety of his mate.

(With Geoff and Lian)

"Aaaugghhh!" Geoff unleashed the cry of pain as he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder; It felt like something had dug its claws into him…and the gashes they left were two inches deep. Lian looked at Geoff as he cried out in agony. He had no marks on him; it could only mean that this was coming from across the link that bonded Geoff and Drake. Lian had little, if any, doubt that the pain coming from Drake was being caused by Wyvera.

(With Drake and Meera)

Wyvera shuddered with pleasure as she inflicted a wounding tail-lash upon Drake's neck. Her sadistic pleasure increasing, she could feel an orgasm about to rip through her. Drake attempted an attack by swinging his right paw at her, intending to rip her throat out. But Wyvera was too skilled and moved her head back. She thrust her head at Drake's neck (When his attack missed, the movement from his attack caused his body to still turn a bit) and bit into it. Remembering the poison the wyvern had spread into him before, Drake struck with his tail and the force caused her to dislodge from her prey and move back about three feet. But the pain from the blow was unfelt by Wyvera; the sight of what her attacks had left upon the dragon fuelled her sadistic pleasure. She roared in ecstasy as an orgasm ripped through her, all other senses thrust aside; she loved the feeling that she got from her little game, she wanted more, and with two dragons, she expected to have to wait only a short time.

Meera grimaced in disgust as she saw a stream of fluid trickle from between the wyvern's legs as it roared its delight. This creature was gaining pleasure and its own sadistic sexual-gratification from inflicting pain upon her mate! If the thought of Drake's command to stay out of harm's way had not been dominant in her mind, she would have given the wyvern a taste of Hell…before she sent it to Hell.

Before Wyvera could do anything else, an arrow embedded itself in her flank. She screamed in an uncontrollable and fear-invoking fury, her pleasure was ruined; some one had interrupted her 'performance and masterpiece'.

"Good shot," commented Geoff from his position laying belly-down upon a hilltop overlooking the marsh. Lian just nodded before preparing another arrow. But Geoff put his hand upon her shoulder. "Let me do it," he said. She saw the look in his eyes and knew it was better to allow him the chance to protect his heart-brother.

Wyvera saw the boy called Geoff with the crossbow and quickly set in motion a series of unexpected events. Just as Geoff pressed the trigger, Wyvera attacked Drake. The pain spread from Drake to Geoff naturally and caused Geoff's aim to go off. Time slowed for Drake. He saw the arrow slowly make its way past the wyvern's smirking face, he let loose a roar of agony as the arrow found its way into the delicate skin on Meera's underside.

* * *

A monk had been walking through the forests near the monastery hoping to clear his head. Wyvera after leaving the scene of the marsh was still in a rage and took it out on the wanderer; killing him, but her rage was too high and too vast to be stilled by any pleasure she might have received from the act.

* * *

Meera's sight slowly lost its blur as she blinked her eyes open to find the ceiling of her and Drake's den looking down at her. Drake was the first to react, rushing to his mate's side and nuzzling her neck furiously as if he knew nothing other than how to provide love and care to his dragoness. "Drake…," she murmured, smiling up at him.

"It's okay Meera, I'm here," he said. Hearing the concern in his voice, none of the den's visitors doubted it, and Meera knew that he would keep his word.

"Remember those words you spoke to me on the first night we slept side by side?" she whispered, still too weak to speak any louder. She rolled, painfully, onto her stomach. The cushions of her and Drake's curtain-bedroom luckily didn't cause her wound to complain.

"Which ones?"

"You said that there was no need to be afraid…that you would protect me," she said.

"I'm sorry Meera," said Drake, he looked like he was extremely remorseful of some heavy atrocity, "I failed to be there when you needed me most, I-I should have reacted but I-I-I was t-to slow and now you're hurt because of me. I wouldn't be shocked if you no longer wanted me as your mate," he hung is head in shame and guilt, tears were beginning to come forth.

"Drake…I never meant anything like that…," said Meera, coughing violently as a result of trying to speak louder. "I was trying to tell you…," now her voice dropped by her own decision, wanting her words to be heard by Drake alone, "not to leave me, I don't want to be alone, not now. And I would want no other than the company of you my mate." Drake, now with a smile upon his tear-wetted face, moved to lay down by her right side.

"I think Meera would like to rest now," Drake spoke to the visitors. Geoff and Lian, Mansel and Allenna, Roland and Seyarra, and Father Brad and Brother Garret all left the den respectfully. Meera leaned against Drake's side, her head resting against his neck.

"Do you even remember speaking those words?" asked Meera with a smile.

"No," replied Drake, "When did I say them?"

"You and I were both talking in our sleep that night," answered Meera. Drake gave a laughing-breath (a scoff, but without ill-intent or meaning, a kind and nice scoff) as realization dawned on him.

"I love you," whispered Drake.

"I love you more than you love me," challenged Meera with a whisper.

"No, I love you more than you love me," whispered back Drake.

"Nah, I think I love you more than you love me," whispered Meera in reply.

"Well I know that I love you more than you love me," whispered Drake.

"Well than that just means I get the better deal now doesn't it?" whispered Meera with a smile, eyes closed as she nuzzled closer to Drake. Sleep fell over the dragoness. But Drake would get little sleep that night, putting his wing over Meera's back as she snuggled close to him in her sleep, and resting his neck over hers. Making sure that no harm would come to her as she slept.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"Shh! Geoff, please quiet down!" Commanded Lian.

"Are you serious?" Geoff rephrased his earlier question, making sure to lower his voice.

"Yes. I felt them shift when I was checking Meera's wounds. She's pregnant," answered Lian. Geoff was still wearing a face of disbelief. He turned away before shrugging and turning back to her.

"Why wouldn't they tell us about this?"

"I don't know, maybe they were planning to?" Asked Lian. "Come on, let's go find Drake, I think he's pacing outside of the entrance to the dungeon." And so they headed that way. Drake stopped his pacing as he lifted his head to see his friends closing in on him.

"Hey guys, how are you-." BANG.

"What the heck was that?!" Yelled Geoff. Several figures jumped through the ruins of the doorway into the chapel. Necros following them.

"This…is payback," he answered.

* * *

A/N: I've been making huge cuts on this story, why? Because I'm losing intrest. The only thing making me continue is those of you who've been playing up to my ego. Thank you, ha ha ha. Its rather inspiring.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dear Readers,**_

Like any writer, I find myself swamped by other work. Know that I am working on my stories, but have just recently regained my computer, as it was previously not working properly. But hopefully the upcoming holiday will allow my achievement of some time to work on my stories more often. Until then, I will be unable to do anything other than upload shorter chapters.

**(To "Shadows Of The Hearts" fans)** Also, I have set up my story to incorporate a tournament like no other. This is not the usual sort of tournament, believe me. Positions for OCs are open! Please give the description and such with the entry message, because once again, I am unable to take time to search for the information. No Mary Sues, Gary Stues, humans. Characters can be dragons, anthro-animals, etc.

Also give the character's goal at the end of the tournament. As the prize will be a large amount of money, and a very dark new power unseen before.

**(To fans of any stories of mine)** If anyone is planning on giving a review on this for a reply, please add any QUESTIONS, notice on who your FAVORITE OR LEAST FAVORITE CHARACTER, and any IDEAS you'd feel would add something to the storyline, because I can't add more of what you'd like to read if I don't know! Not to mention I'd like to add a few chapters that would allow me to answer any questions!

**_MaxDark_**


End file.
